The Experiments
by Drsirmrguy
Summary: Dust. A power source, a weapon, a means of obtaining money and status. Dust may have many uses but many are left undiscovered by the world. That is until a certain government corporation comes along and finds out some of those secret undiscovered uses. Human dust infusion is now being tested by this group on hundreds of people, however this has some, unexpected side effects. AU


**A/N: Alright, its been a while since I've done one of these so give me some leniency. So I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while, but I don't consider myself a very good writer so I didn't write it. This is my first attempt at an AU like story so don't hate me too much if its bad, at least I tried. Now then enough rambling from me, on with the story.**

"Journal entry, 101 **(read as one zero one)**. Its been a while since I've done one of these so there is a lot to go over. To start things off, there are more people here now then there ever has been. Some of these people look like they won't even last the first six months, much less the combat training and experimentation. A few of them look promising though, so there might be hope to get some more people in the same block as us. That was over a month ago, and since then there have been 11deaths in the new group, but there are still those 4 people that look promising. A few of the people in the other blocks have either been killed or have disappeared to who knows where. I got my semblance augmented a few weeks ago, but there isn't really much change in it. Also, there has been some talk in the mess hall of people rebelling in the lower cell blocks, poor kids don't even know what they've gotten into. That's not even the worst part about this; a few days ago I heard that we will be put through another combat test. Great here comes the guard, Rose out."

With that Ruby shut down the holojournal and put it back in its hiding place in the wall. She walked over to the door of her cell to see which guard it was that was coming to do the rounds, and of course she had to have the unfortunate luck of it being Torchwick. Roman Torchwick was know for being the harshest, and strictest guard in the entire facility, not even the other guards liked him. Ruby knew that this meant that she would get very little time to spend with her "team" as she liked to call them. Although, Ruby was happy to know that this guard meant that it was time for the evening meal, she was also unhappy because Torchwick was the worst guard you could get to escort you to the mess hall.

Roman walked over and rang the bell hanging on the right side of the hallway. "Wake up maggots! Its dinner time!" He yelled down the hallway. Roman pressed a button below the bell and the doors to the cages opened.

All the people within the cells, which was only about 15 people, walked out of their cells and made their way down the hallway. Torchwick stopped everyone of them as they were about to pass and activated the bracer on their wrist that was designed to kill them, if necessary. Ruby was fourth from last, followed by her "team" consisting of Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and her "sister" Yang Xiao Long. As per usual though, Ruby, Weiss and Blake made it through with no problem, but of course once again Torchwick was hitting on Yang, which was actually typical of most guards. Yang, as per usual, completely ignored him to keep up with the other three girls, but of course, Torchwick wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Come on, sweetheart, why don't you stop being so stubborn and let this happen." Torchwick said with a smirk knowing that if Yang decided to talk back he could send her to the boss man, and he was even worse than Torchwick himself.

"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks." Yang replied attempting to retain the growing urge to punch the guts out of Torchwick.

Torchwick just shrugged and followed up behind Yang, as everyone in the block moved towards the mess hall. Everyone knew that it was a good three minute walk to the mess hall form their cell block, and with Torchwick as their guard, it was going to be a long three minutes. Eventually, though, they reached the mess hall and finally got to dismiss Torchwick from them. Everyone got in line and got their food, which, despite it being a secret government facility, had some pretty good food. Today's was a slice of pepperoni pizza, with oatmeal, a cookie, bottled water, and a red apple.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang sat down at their assigned table. "Dear God that was a boring walk." Yang said obviously agitated by the completely silent walk and Torchwick hitting on her.

"Yeah, it was kinda weird with it being dead silent and all." Ruby commented

"At least that creep is gone now." Blake said with a sigh

"Well, it could have gone a hell of a lot worse than it did." Weiss said

"Yeah, but still it just had to be Torchwick to escort us here, and not someone like Ozpin." Yang said

"Yang, don't go getting even angrier than you already are, especially not with your augmented semblance." Blake said.

"She's right, Yang, you need to calm down before the guards come by and see your aura spiking." Ruby commented

"Yeah, yeah I'll calm down." Yang muttered

The four girls ate in silence after that. They finished their meal and returned to their cell block. The girls knew that there was almost never anything that happened after the evening meal, but today that was not the case.

"Attention, everyone with an A class or above augmented semblance, report to the training room immediately. Repeat everyone with an A class or above augmented semblance report to the training room immediately." The voice over the loud speaker demanded

"Great, we don't even get to lay down for 5 minutes." Ruby murmured before walking out of her cell and making sure that Weiss, Blake, and Yang got there with her.

The four girls walked down to the training room in silence. None of them knew what was going to happen to them, and really didn't want to guess what it was that was about to happen. The four of them arrived at the training room followed by others from the other cell blocks. Everyone entered in a single file fashion and formed rows in front of the only other person in the room that was not an experiment. The person in front of them was a woman with long black hair, green eyes, who looked to be about 5'10 with a black combat skirt on. Although, the combat skirt looked more like a combat gown rather than a combat skirt.

"Now that you are all here, we can finally begin," the woman said "You're all probably wondering something along the lines of why are we here and what does this person want, well I'm going to answer both of those questions. Firstly, the reason that all of you are here is because you have an A class augmented semblance or better, not many people survive that as you know. Secondly, what I want to do is to warn you of the upcoming combat training, it will not be a normal combat test mind you. This test will pit each one of you against each other. Let it be known that at the end of that test, only 10 of you will walk back into this room."

The room stayed in the silence it had started in, no one daring to say a word. The silence was eventually broken by a question.

"What the hell do you mean that only ten of us will still be alive by the end of this?!"

"I mean that you will kill each other, and that the ten that live through the fight will come back into this room to receive their reward." The woman replied

The crowd became angry from what they had just heard, yet no one dared cross the woman standing in front of them. Silence once again befell the room as what the woman had just said sank in to everyone's mind. There was no way to avoid what was about to happen to them, all they could do was accept it and hope that they would be strong enough to win this test.

**A/N: So I don't really know what the hell I just wrote but, meh fuck it. If people like this then I may continue to write it, but no promises. Also I am conflicted as to where to go from here, whether I should actually write that test or I should do what I did in the other story and blow this thing to hell. If anyone actually reads these them tell me what you would like to read more. Well, anyways this Drsirmrguy the DSMG signing off. **


End file.
